Descendants:Heroes of Olympus
by falling winter roses
Summary: The children of our old friends Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase,Calypso, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque join forces with a few new characters to battle the god Tartarus, who is rising from his manifestation to destroy the world.
1. Daughter of Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO *sob* but I do own the plot, story, and most characters(except for the ones appearing in PJO &HoO)**

Chapter One: Daughter of Snow

Atalalanta's POV

10 year old Atalanta Jackson spun her Celestial Bronze dagger, changing it into a razor sharp Celestial Bronze disc as she sparred with her best friends Damini Grace, Spring Valdez, and Ruby Zhang. Selene, her older sister, was nearby competing with an Apollo kid at archery. Her brother Jacen was sword fighting with Damini's twin brother Thorsus.

Suddenly, there was a scream from Thalia's pine on Half Blood Hill. Every camper outside on the camp grounds-which was most campers-looked at the pine. There was roaring, large amounts of it too. A girl staggered up the hill. A large roaring followed her-a drakon. The girl turned, and grabbed something from her neck. She was suddenly holding a Celestial Bronze sword which she slashed at the drakon with.

Amazingly, the sword cut through the drakon's tough hide. The girl raced up the hill, panting, chased by a horde of baddies. She raced into camp, and collapsed, coughing up blood.

Her leg was badly cut, and her black T-shirt was tattered and bore numerous claw marks. She had long black hair and coffee brown eyes. Her skin looked like it was naturally supposed to be pale, but it was tanned and bronzed. Chiron trotted up the hill to her, and they exchanged a few inaudible words.

A few Apollo campers carried the girl to the infirmary. Several monsters were pounding on the magical boundary, howling and roaring cries filling the air. Percy, Atalanta's dad, was gearing up for battle with Atalanta's mom, Annabeth, Damini's parents, Jason and Piper, Spring's parents, Leo and Calypso, and their friend, Nico di Angelo. Together the 7 were the lead demigods of the camp. Ruby was visiting from Camp Jupiter, so her parents weren't here.

"Dad, can I help?" Atalanta asked her dad. Her dad sighed.

"I don't want you getting hurt, At," he said. "You can spar with your friends, right?"

Atalanta nodded mutely and trudged back to her friends.

Andromeda's POV

Andromeda's eyes fluttered open. She felt like she'd just been run over by a truck. Her thigh stung a little bit, although it was only slightly painful. She was in a hospital-like room with white walls that had weird pictures that were sort of like the health photos that were sometimes in school nurse offices-except with skeletons, satyrs, and nymphs instead of humans.

A blond guy was standing at a table at one side of the room, pouring translucent golden liquid into a glass cup. It looked like apple juice, but Andromeda knew what it was. She knew from her early years spent at her mother's ice palace that it was nectar, the drink of the gods. The boy turned around and grinned.

"You're awake," he said.

"I noticed," Andromeda answered.

He handed her the cup to drink, and opened a few drawers, pulling out a fresh set of clothes. "We healed you after you got into camp," he said. "Your wounds are mostly fine, and you should be able to get up today. You want to change?" I nodded and he left the room.

A few hours later, Andromeda was walking down the camp greens. She'd spent half her life dreaming of escaping her mom's icy realm and coming here to live. It was getting dark, and it was almost time for the campfire. She'd just gotten there when the songs had started. Andromeda didn't feel much like singing. She was thinking about her mother's last words, not the sing along.

"You have failed my heart, Andromeda," her mother had told her. "You should have followed my ways, joined the forces of Gaea. But no! You helped the Olympians. You betrayed my trust. I can never look at you the same again." Then Andromeda had run, barely making it here. But she was still scared she wasn't safe.

Atalanta's POV

Atalanta was singing corny songs with Ruby, Damini, and Spring. Damini was seriously good at singing, probably because her mom was awesome at it. Spring kept cracking jokes about the songs. Suddenly, the campers went quiet. The flames in the fire pit died, leaving a bright white glow. Atalanta eyes focused on the source, and she gasped.

The new girl was bathed in a white glow. Snowflake marks entwined around her arms. The glowing white symbol of a snowflake floated above her head. The campers just stared at it, mystified. No one seemed to know what the claiming meant. It seemed sort of like the North Wind, maybe Boreas.

Chiron tucked in his front legs in a bow. "Hail, Andromeda, daughter of Khione, goddess of snow."


	2. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO *sob* but I do own the plot, story, and most characters(except for the ones appearing in PJO &HoO)**

Chapter Two: Nightmare

Andromeda's head was still spinning from the campfire. She didn't try to hide her confusion. The other campers were just as confused as she was-except for a different reason. Andromeda knew who her mother was-Khione. She just didn't understand why her mother had claimed her. After all, hadn't she turned on her and called her a disappointment? Chiron didn't seem to know where to put Andromeda, so she slept in the Boreas Cabin that night. She lost consciousness as soon as her eyes closed.

Of course, demigod dreams were anything but restful.

Andromeda dreamed she was on a dark plain. The ground was squishy and warm underneath her feet. The constant loud _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,_ echoed across the landscape, chilling her to the bone. The dim light came from rivers and lakes of fiery rivers and the flaming breath of monsters. Horrible creatures scuttled along the treacherous ground-which wasn't ground at all. It was skin.

Andromeda didn't have a second thought about where she was-Tartarus.

A shadowy figure rose up in front of her. His skin was pure purple, rippling with the muscles that made the land. He wore dark iron boots with spikes on the sides. He wore an armoured skirt made of charred black bones, all of enormous size and bent to form links like chainmail. The skirt was held by a monstrous belt made of the gruesome arms of various monsters. His chestplate was black iron, and faces kept emerging and pressing against it, as if the chestplate was a window they were trying to get through.

His head, though, made his body seem insignificant and silly. He wore an iron helmet made of magma and iron spikes. And his face-his face was pure darkness. It was merely composed of a dark whirlpool, spiraling into the head of the god-Tartarus.

"Hello, my treacherous ally," the god purred.

Shakily, Andromeda found her voice. "What do you want?" She demanded. "Why have you brought me here?" Tartarus's laugh was like the sound of thunder multiplied a thousandfold by a ghost.

"Why? I missed you, Andromeda. We could have had so much, living in a world where there are no puny mortals, no haughty Olympian gods, only the primordials, our allies, and of course the suffering gods that would've been stuck in my realm. I would've enjoyed watching them suffer. But no, Andromeda. You chose a different path. You chose the path of the gods. Normally I would dissolve you, sentence you to eternal torment in my chestplate. But you are young and impressionable, so I shall spare you. You also are a powerful ally, and besides, your mother would ask that I at least let you live."

"I don't have a mother," Andromeda spat. "Khione is not my mother, because no person who could give birth is so cold, so heartless. I hate Khione. I despise her for betraying her own, for helping Gaea. I am glad that I did not turn against the Olympians. They are not perfect, but they are better than the alternative of the Titans, Gigantes, Gaea, And you."

Tartarus' face changed, becoming a face. He had glowing yellow-orange eyes, like the fiery waters of the River Phlegethon. His hair was dark purple, like the night sky. His lips were black, curled back, showing gleaming white fangs. He sneered.

"We'll see about that, girl," he snarled. "Now wake."


	3. Voice of the Pit

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long time to update, but I've been busy with other stories and end of the year testing-which is really taking up my time. Also, thank you to CookieUnicorn and .ag for reviewing, and thanks to fandominfinity15 for favoriting and following. And also, bookshelf23, you made me blush. Thank you. But anyway, here's a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to type it. You know. I don't own Pjo and HoO.**

 **Chapter 3**

Andromeda woke up, shivering, in a cold sweat. What did Tartarus want from her? Couldn't he find another demigod to work with? Couldn't he tell she was siding with the gods, not him? Definitely not him. Once as a punishment she'd been forced to stay down there for a week-it had been a living nightmare. Monsters, liquid fire, acrid air, deadly rivers, endless tortures that involved very inappropriate scenes. And, of course, Tartarus, who had tormented her with horrible scenes of death and torture.

So naturally, Andromeda hated both him and his embodiment. She looked at the window, and saw the sun just peeking over the edge of the horizon. She pulled on an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of jeans, then opened the cold door of the Boreas Cabin. _Should I tell Chiron?_ , she wondered. Yes. Of course the old centaur would help. She ran to the Big House, and opened the door.

"Chiron!" she said. "A drea-" But she stopped dead when her eyes focused on the elderly horse man lying upon the floor, black blood streaming from an open wound. She stared at him, and stared, until running out of the house and screaming as loud as she could.

 **Atalanta's POV**

Atalanta and Damini had just started sparring. Ruby had gone back to Camp Jupiter, and Spring was a late sleeper. And then Atalanta heard a scream. Both girls froze. Atalanta spun around to see the new girl, Andromeda, running from the Big House.

"IT'S CHIRON!" she screamed. "HE'S- he's…" the girl faltered. Annabeth, her mom, ran up to the girl.

"Where?" she said.

"In the Big House," Andromeda answered. Annabeth ran inside.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth ran inside the Big House, heart pounding with fear at what she would find. She stared, open mouthed, at the still centaur, lying on the floor, with a gaping wound. And it was flowing black blood-not normal. Annabeth had seen Chiron's blood before. It was lapis lazuli blue, not black. A monster's poison, maybe? Annabeth didn't want to think about it.

"Mom?" she heard a voice say.

"At?" she answered, turning away from the gory scene.

Atalanta was standing in the doorway, staring past her at the prone centaur, eyes wide.

"Oh, gods," Atalanta muttered. "Oh, gods…."

 **Hazel's POV**

Hazel watched the sky, waiting for her daughter, Ruby, to fly in with her pegasus. Her husband, Frank, stood at her side, his arm around her shoulder. She suddenly spotted a butterscotch speck, diving down towards them, steadily getting larger.

"MOM!" Ruby yelled down. Her pegasus, Caramel, landed on the cobblestone pavement of New Rome. Both Hazel and Frank drew their daughter into a big hug, Ruby squirming.

"Ribs," she muttered. Hazel and Frank let go.

Suddenly, a misty image appeared in front of them. Hazel willed herself not to scream. Ruby obviously tried to, but failed. A strangled yelp escaped her throat at the scene in front of her. Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, and Nico stood around a stretcher. And on that stretcher lay Chiron, a wound in his chest pouring out ink like blood. Will Solace and his son, Noah Solace, were standing to the side, muttering about different poisons.

"What? Oh gods…" Ruby yelped. Hazel felt the same way. Why was the blood black? Centaur blood was golden or blue. She really hoped it wasn't poison.

Annabeth looked up. "Oh, yes. Ummmm….things happened. Andromeda went to the Big House. She apparently had a dream, and she found Chiron…." she trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Suddenly, the air grew colder. A shadow seemed to pass over them. Light faded. Everything turned gray and shadowy. The temperature dropped. Demigods around them slumped, as if hopeless. A great sigh sounded. Hazel suddenly felt as if life was hopeless, as if going on had no point.

 _Beware, demigods_ , a rasping voice said. _I have waited too long for revenge. You have destroyed my beloved. You have defeated my children. You will not stay in this world. I will rise, you will go down to my depths, enduring the worst tortures I could imagine. Enjoy your last months of life._

 **A/N: I like cliffhangers. Do you? :P**


	4. Prophecy

**Andromeda's POV**

Andromeda stared at the ceiling of the Boreas Cabin, wondering, turning over the events of the day in her mind. She knew it had been Tartarus' fault that Chiron was-well, they didn't know what had happened to him. But she had a faint idea. And it was an idea that was almost too horrible to think about. A poison only curable by the ichor of Tartarus. The poison of Typhon, extracted from the two snake tails that formed Typhon's legs. It put the victim through excruciating pain, and agony beyond belief. It was called The Poison. Simply that. Because it was _the poison_.

If you wanted to kill your archenemy but slowly, and with horrible pain, you would use The Poison. Yes, it was horribly hard to get. But once used, nothing could cure it except the blood of the god Tartarus himself. And the gods know _that_ would be hard to get.

She hoped she was wrong. Because if she was right, it would mean something bad. It would mean someone from camp would have to get the blood of Tartarus. And she knew Tartarus personally, and knew that getting blood from the god would be nearly impossible. After all, Tartarus was a primordial. And there was the risk of the hero being sucked into his chest plate. And that was almost as painful as The Poison. She should know. Both had been punishments from her mom.

There was a knock on the door, and she sat up to face the entrance.

"Come in!" she called, sliding off the top bunk. The door opened, and Atalanta came in.

"Come on," she said, and led Andromeda out of the cabin.

Andromeda followed the daughter of the two most famous modern demigods. Atalanta led her to the Big House, where Kayla Dare Jade was waiting for them. Rachel's parents had given birth to another girl named Julia Dare, who'd married Carlos Jade, son of Apollo. They had given birth to Kayla, who was the new Oracle, since Rachel was in the hospital. Kayla looked at Andromeda. Then she collapsed, but 3 demigods who'd been standing nearby helped her onto a three legged stool. Green smoke issued from her mouth as she spoke.

 _"Children of seven, a night moonlit,  
Come from afar, down the pit,A drop of blood,Will cause the flood,  
Fall down,  
And drown."_


	5. Conversation

**A/N: And I'm finally updating this story. Whew. I was stumped for ideas, working on my other stories, and all that. Anyway, here' another chapter!**

 **Chapter Five**

Kayla passed out, and her helpers laid her on a couch to rest. The girl, who was quarter Apollo, had emerald green eyes, reddish brown hair, and a dash of freckles. Andromeda turned to Atalanta, who was looking at her gravely.

Andromeda sighed. "I think this was expected for me," she said. "After all, I had a feeling about the poison that is in Chiron's veins. It is called The Poison."

Atalanta furrowed her eyebrows in thought, then suddenly, her eyes were filled with fear.

"No," she breathed. "I haven't thought of it before, but... Oh no. We'll have to get the ichor of Tartarus... The primordial himself..."

Andromeda smiled slightly. "You are a studious one, aren't you. Just like your mother."

Atalanta nodded. "The poison from Typhon, isn't it? I only found out about it after several years of studying. How do you know about it, anyway?"

Andromeda flinched at the memory of the time she had been forced to drink The Poison. She had had a horrible argument with Khione, her mother, about allying with the primordials.

"Well, my mom gave it to me as a punishment once," she sighed. "After two days of absolute torture, she gave me some of Tartarus' ichor, which was easy for her to get as she and Tartarus are friends."

Atalanta's eyes widened. "You own _mother_ punished you with a deadly poison?" she asked.

Andromeda laughed softly. She had gone through too much... too much cruelty to be incredulous about... such a little thing.

"Yes. After all, she is Khione. And that wasn't even a bad punishment. The year in Tartarus was bad."

Atalanta gasped. "TARTARUS? How... how did you survive?"

"I had to train. I nearly died several times. I remember Khione hovering above me, laughing, like it was a show."

Atalanta's eyes softened. "Wow. You really went through a lot," she said.

Andromeda nodded silently and went out the door.

 **A/N: Did anyone like it? I hope so. Anyway, if anyone could tell me their ideas, that would be great! Cya.**


	6. SIXXXXXXXXX

**Hi guys. I am so sorry that this isn't an update, I promised myself I would never do one of these because, well, I thought they were pointless. But I will be putting this story on Hiatus for a few weeks, mostly for two reasons-I'm working on a project that I will only post when it is completely finished-it's a series-and severe writer's block. Some people don't believe in writer's block. Well, sorry to say this but if you don't have writer's block you're not a wrter. To me writer's block is when an author just gets to a point in their story where their mind just goes blank like, what should I do? I will take this story of Hiatus quicker if you guys could please review and give me ideas. My mind currently doesn't know wha to do. Thank you if you can give me ideas, please do. Sorry this isn't an update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so guys, this is just something to tell you that I am rewriting this story. I will add another chapter on here to tell you I have uploaded the rewrite. Then I will delete the story after one week. Since I was reading over this and thinking, man, this is horrible. So yeah.**


	8. REWRITE UPLOADED

**Hi guys! Just uploaded first chapter of the rewrite. I'll be deleting this one in a week. Thanks for all the support all you guys have given me. I hope you like the rewrite.**


End file.
